Conventionally, there is a handheld information system for controlling a transmission and reception process in accordance with an access point to which the handheld information system is connected.
The handheld information system, however, merely performs processing corresponding to the access point. Thus, there is room for improvement in the enhancement of the interest of a user who uses an access point to which the handheld information system is connected.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method that are capable of enhancing the interest of a user about a particular place, and an storage medium having stored therein an information processing program capable of enhancing the interest of a user about a particular place.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of an information processing apparatus according to an exemplary embodiment, an information processing apparatus is capable of communicating with another apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes one or more processors. The one or more processors are configured to: determine whether or not the information processing apparatus is located at a particular place; if it is determined in the determination of the location that the information processing apparatus is located at the particular place, permit use of predetermined data; and if the information processing apparatus satisfies a predetermined condition related to the fact that the information processing apparatus is located at the particular place, prohibit the permitted use of the data.
Based on the above, it is possible to set data that can be used when an information processing apparatus is located at a particular place. This makes it possible to enhance the interest of a user about the particular place. Further, it is possible to motivate the user to visit the particular place.
In addition, if it is determined in the determination of the location that the information processing apparatus is not located at the particular place, the use of the data may be prohibited in the prohibition.
Based on the above, it is possible to set data that can be used only when the information processing apparatus is located at the particular place. This makes it possible to further enhance the interest of the user.
In addition, the one or more processors may be further configured to determine whether or not a predetermined time has elapsed since it has been determined in the determination of the location that the information processing apparatus has been located at the particular place. In this case, if it is determined in the determination of the predetermined time that the predetermined time has elapsed, the use of the data may be prohibited in the prohibition.
Based on the above, it is possible to set data that can be used only within a predetermined time since the information processing apparatus has been located at the particular place. This makes it possible to further enhance the interest of the user.
In addition, the one or more processors may be further configured to determine whether or not a predetermined time has elapsed since it has been determined in the determination of the location that the information processing apparatus has not been located at the particular place after it had been determined that the information processing apparatus had been located at the particular place. In this case, if it is determined in the determination of the predetermined time that the predetermined time has elapsed, the use of the data may be prohibited in the prohibition.
Based on the above, it is possible to set data that can be used only within a predetermined time since the information processing apparatus has moved away from the particular place. This makes it possible to further enhance the interest of the user.
In addition, the information processing apparatus may further include a data storage unit configured to store data. The predetermined data may be stored in the data storage unit. After it has been determined in the determination of the location that the information processing apparatus has been located at the particular place, the use of the predetermined data stored in advance in the data storage unit may be permitted in the permission.
Based on the above, if the information processing apparatus has been located at the particular place, it is possible to use data stored in advance. This makes it possible to enhance the interest of the user.
In addition, the one or more processors may be further configured to receive data transmitted from another apparatus and store the received data in the data storage unit. After it has been determined in the determination of the location that the information processing apparatus has been located at the particular place, the use of the predetermined data received at a place different from the particular place and stored in the data storage unit in the reception of the data may be permitted in the permission.
Based on the above, if the information processing apparatus has been located at the particular place, it is possible to use data received at a different place. This makes it possible to enhance the interest of the user.
In addition, the information processing apparatus may further include a data storage unit configured to store data. The one or more processors may be further configured to receive data transmitted from another apparatus and store the received data in the data storage unit. If it is determined in the determination of the location that the information processing apparatus is located at the particular place, the use of the predetermined data received at the particular place and stored in the data storage unit in the reception of the data may be permitted in the permission.
Based on the above, it is possible to use, at the particular place, data received at the particular place from another apparatus. This makes it possible to enhance the interest of the user.
In addition, the one or more processors may be further configured to determine whether or not another information processing apparatus is located at the particular place. Use of different data may be permitted in the permission in accordance with whether or not it is determined in the determination of presence or absence of another apparatus that another information processing apparatus is located at the particular place.
Based on the above, it is possible to use data different in accordance with the number of apparatuses located at the particular place.
In addition, if the information processing apparatus can communicate data via a particular access point installed at the particular place, it may be determined in the determination of the location that the information processing apparatus is located at the particular place.
Based on the above, whereby it is possible, only by specifying an access point, to set as the particular place the range where the information processing apparatus can communicate with the access point.
In another exemplary configuration of the information processing apparatus according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing apparatus is capable of communicating with another apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes one or more processors. The one or more processors are configured to: determine whether or not the information processing apparatus is located at a particular place; if it is determined in the determination of the location that the information processing apparatus is located at the particular place, change a parameter used when predetermined processing is performed; and if the information processing apparatus satisfies a predetermined condition related to the fact that the information processing apparatus is located at the particular place, change back the changed parameter to an original state.
Based on the above, if an information processing apparatus has been located at a particular place, it is possible to change a predetermined parameter. This makes it possible to enhance the interest of a user.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of an information processing system, a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, and an information processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to enhance the interest of a user. For example, data that can be used at a particular place or a parameter that is changed at the particular place is set, whereby it is possible to enhance the interest of the user about the particular place. This makes it possible to motivate the user to visit the particular place.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.